


Barcelona

by Sheehan_sidhe



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Character Study, Episode: s01e13 The Parting of the Ways, F/M, Internal Monologue, Introspection, Ninth Doctor Era, Ninth Doctor's Regeneration, POV Ninth Doctor, Regeneration, Regeneration (Doctor Who), Romance, Sad and Sweet, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 08:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheehan_sidhe/pseuds/Sheehan_sidhe
Summary: The Ninth Doctor is regenerating."Rose Tyler: I say it. I taste it on my tongue. It’s never going to taste like this on my tongue again. I don’t think so. Uh, I might not even have a tongue."





	Barcelona

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Barcellona](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019766) by [Sheehan_sidhe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheehan_sidhe/pseuds/Sheehan_sidhe). 

“_What happened?”_

“_Don't you remember?”_

“_It's like… there was this singing.”_

“_That's right, I sang a song and the Daleks ran away!”_

“_I was at home… No, I wasn't… I was in the Tardis and… there was this light. I can't remember anything else.”_

  


Oh, Rose Tyler. Splendid, FANTASTIC Rose Tyler. You held the power of the universe and you can’t even remember.

Rose Tyler: I say it. I taste it on my tongue. It’s never going to taste like this on my tongue again. I don’t think so. Uh, I might not even have a tongue.

I was gonna take you to so many places! Barcelona! Not the city Barcelona, the planet Barcelona! There’s nothing tremendously interesting in the city Barcelona. Not to me at least. I don’t like Spanish people all that much. Maybe I’ll love Barcelona after this! Maybe I’ll even speak Spanish! (Not that I don’t speak Spanish now, mind you, but maybe it’s going to be my favourite language!) Maybe Barcelona will become my favourite city! Oh, please, not Barcelona! Now, the planet Barcelona it’s fantastic! Fantastic place, Rose Tyler, you’d love it! They’ve got dogs with no noses! Can you imagine it, Rose? They don’t have a nose! Imagine how many times you’d tell that joke and it’s still funny! And you’re smiling, Rose Tyler. I love your smile. You have the most beautiful smile in the whole universe. Would you go with me to the planet Barcelona, where the dogs with no noses live? I wish I could bring you there, but it isn’t possible. Maybe you will… and maybe I will! Of course, if I still like the planet Barcelona… or if I don’t decide that the only place worth visiting is the city Barcelona. Oh, it would be terrible if I only liked the city Barcelona, isn’t it? I really wish we could go together, Rose Tyler, but not like this.

Oh, I’m not making any sense, Rose Tyler? I might never make sense again! I might have two heads! Or no head! Imagine me with no head! No head… that would be weird. And no tongue to say your name, Rose Tyler. And don’t say that’s an improvement! 

I sigh and I lower my head. It’s a bit dodgy, this process. You never know what you’ll end up with!

Uh, that hurt. It’s like being elecrocuted. Not always. If you’re lucky it prickles just a bit… not this time though: this time it hurt. Regeneration. This is the ninth time I’m doing this and I still haven’t got used to it. Every time, it’s a bit like dying. Better than the alternative, I guess.

You’re calling my name, Rose. You’re worried, I can see it. But no, stay away. It isn’t safe. Fantastic Rose Tyler. What is going to happen after I’ve regenerated? Oh, you’re a scared too, just a little bit. I need to explain what happened, what is happening. I need to explain how I absorbed all the energy of the Time Vortex and how no-one’s meant to do that. Except you, Rose Tyler. Every cell in my body’s dying. I can feel them, one by one. And they hurt. Oh, they hurt so much. I wish I could hug you, but it wouldn’t be safe. You know, Time Lords have this little trick. it's, er… sort of a way of cheating death. Just sort of, though, because I’m gonna change. It’s very important that you understand it. It’s gonna be me… but I’m gonna be different. Do you understand? I’m not gonna see you again… not like this. Not with this daft old face. Oh, wouldn’t it be amazing if I get younger? I would, for you. Be a bit younger. Being mistaken for your father it just… isn’t acceptable. Not like it happened often. But, really, not acceptable. And what if I become an old man again! No, that wouldn’t do. Wouldn’t to at all. And before I go, Rose Tyler... Before, I go, I just wanna tell you, you were fantastic. Before I change, you need to know it. Absolutely fantastic. And do you know what? So was I!

  


Ah, there it is. Regeneration. My body burns. Changes. And then… here I am. It’s me. Hello, Rose.

I look at her, just for a second. I’m afraid to look at her for longer than a second, what if this me doesn’t love her. I loved her during my ninth reincarnation. What if I don’t love her now. What if I find her boring? Or ugly? Of course, it’s not like I could ever find Rose Tyler ugly. What with her lovely dark eyes and her smile. She hasn’t smiled yet though, my Rose. Is she still going to be my Rose in this new body?

I need to look at her, really look at her. I need to know if… oh. New teeth. That’s weird. Where was I? Oh, yes: Rose Tyler. I look at her. I see her. And I understand. What I was feeling before? That was nothing. It was a crush. An infatuation. I love Rose Tyler. I’ll bring her to Barcelona (the planet, not the city. I still don’t like Spain very much. France, I suppose, interesting. And Italy! Oh, Italy!), we’ll go everywhere she wants. I smile. I’m going to smile a lot next to Rose, I just know it. Because I love her. And I’m going to hug her. This body, I can feel it, this body could hold her for days on end. She’s the first thing this new face has ever seen, and there could have been nothing better. And this body? It’s young, I can feel that too. Younger than my other self. Of course. You died for Rose Tyler and you thought about Rose while regenerating (and about Barcelona, but really, that’s not important) and the first thing you saw was Rose. You understand that, of course, this body was created expressly for Rose Tyler. This body that loves her more than before. 

  


“Where was I? Oh, that's right! Barcelona!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I hope you liked it. This was originally written in like 20 minutes oh so long ago. Of course it took longer to translate. Feel free to poin at any error and leave a kudos if you enjoyed it.  
This is my first fic published in English! oooh.


End file.
